


The Reverse of a God

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artistic cutting, Bottom Hannibal, Breeding Bench, Cognitive Dissonance, Cutting, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hannibal POV, Humiliation, Little bit of blood, M/M, Training, dark!Will, human-dog!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Will has worked very hard to train Hannibal to be the very best dog he can be,Will'svery special dog. Of course, Hannibal hates it. Except when he doesn't.However, he does have a tendency to wander, so Will decides this is the perfect time to mark him in a form of his choosing. First with a scalpel, then with something a little more organic.





	The Reverse of a God

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird fic, and I cannot lie: I love it intensely. It's got mindfucks and actual fucks and Hannibal has been turned into Will's human dog. It was so much fun to write, I can't even describe it. I did my best with tagging, but please proceed with caution. There is a cutting scene, but it's not exceedingly detailed, since we're in Hannibal's head. 
> 
> Thanks to [rottendowntotheverycore](http://rottendowntotheverycore.tumblr.com) for the amazing prompt! 
> 
> Here be the prompt: Will you please write a fic in which Will Graham is training/successfully trains Hannibal the way he would a stray, bonus bonus bonus points if this involves Will clicking his tongue in order to execute a command with Hannibal (even better if Hannibal finds himself doing this and doesn't fully understand why). Dark!Will would be adored, bloodkink as well.
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy this ride. XD Many thanks to my lovely friend Apollo for looking it over and helping to inspire me with the title through our conversations. And to the ever sweet Mys for providing comfort when I got nervous. ^_^

Tsst!

Hannibal froze in place, hand barely lifted from the floor to begin to escape the hell of bathtime. Well, he thought of it as hell, at least, he used to. He rested back on his haunches when Will snapped his fingers twice -- _Snap snap! “Sit, Hannibal,” Will ordered in a firm voice, guiding a bewildered Hannibal into the proper form._ \-- and looked up at him with a whine. Will raised a brow, but otherwise continued to rinse the dirt from Hannibal’s body. 

“If you keep wandering out beyond the boundaries I set, I’m going to have to mark you, make sure people know who you belong to,” he said. “Right...here, I think.” He traced a circular area on the outside of Hannibal’s thigh with such a light touch that goosebumps followed in its wake. 

The look on Hannibal’s face must have amused Will, because he laughed and shook his head fondly. “It’s a dangerous world out there, pup, and I don’t want you getting lost. Your siblings would miss you.” He ran a damp hand through Hannibal’s hair, and Hannibal leaned into the affectionate caress. “But I would miss you most.” 

Once Will finished drying Hannibal off, he didn’t hesitate to get started. Of course, the first thing he did was secure Hannibal to the breeding bench, another thing that took getting used to -- _“No, no, don’t fight it pup, you’ll hurt yourself. It’s okay. You’re my very special pup, so different from the others,” Will said, out of breath as he plunged into Hannibal’s body, lube dripping to the floor in a puddle._ \-- and Hannibal didn’t even tug at the restraints anymore, just tilted his hips up and back. 

Will patted Hannibal’s rear and walked around the front to put Hannibal’s half-hard penis in the plush hollow of the already lubed shaft built onto the bench, specially made because it seemed to give his owner some kind of satisfaction for Hannibal to rut like a dog. Like the dog he was, and much as he sometimes fought against the constraints of his new life, part of him would always adapt. And it was Will. That also seemed to make a difference. 

Instead of immediately moving around behind to mount Hannibal, Will instead went out of sight, and he was hit with the astringent scent of alcohol, as well as the delicate metallic clinks of scalpels, a sound Hannibal would recognize if he were in a coma, let alone trained to heel to Will’s spectacular manipulations. Will rounded the side and knelt in front of Hannibal, holding up a scalpel, a sly smile on his face that somehow took Hannibal the rest of the way to hard, and he bucked his hips a few times before--

Tsst! 

He stopped mid-thrust, unthinking, just reacting. Will stroked his hair again, his hand traveling down Hannibal’s spine, inducing shivers. “Good, good boy. I understand, you can’t help yourself, but I need you still for this. It’s time to mark you. Then everyone will know.” 

Hannibal gave another shudder. Everyone would know. Not of his previous exploits, no one could ever know of those, back when he was greater than another mere human being, more than that, more like a god. And now, well. Spelled the other way, this time around. Now Hannibal was a dog, and everyone would know. 

Cold, wet swipes shocked him, the skin of his outer thigh tightening in reaction. Will placed a hand on the small of his back. “Stay.” 

The first slice didn’t even hurt. A tiny sting that didn’t set in until Will was on the third line, and then suddenly his thigh went from ice to fire. A sliver of fear arced through his body like lightning, and a tremulous whine left his throat without him even realizing. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re doing fine. Just a little while longer.” Will’s hand firmed at his back, pressing down harder, and that somehow grounded him. Time passed in a weird way as a dog. His mind palace didn’t work the same way, no escape available, so he was stuck in the present moment, experiencing every second of pain and misery and pleasure and need to be good, to be good for Will. 

“Good boy, Hannibal. Such a good boy for me.” Will dropped a kiss on his shoulder blade, and swiped a stinging mixture of something over his wounds, rubbing it in until Hannibal’s whimpers were a constant lilt on the air. At the same time, however, he encouraged Hannibal to thrust into the sweetly accommodating hole he’d been pressed into, the entrance of which was close enough that even when he softened from the pain, he hadn’t slid out. 

Pleasure zinged up his spine, but three snaps of Will’s fingers had him presenting himself, arching his back, cheeks spread as much as possible, given his restricted movement. 

“That’s a good boy. Look at you, my sweet, slutty puppy. So eager to be bred.” Will’s voice rumbled with approval, and Hannibal flushed at the praise. He liked being a good boy. 

Cool slick dripped down his crack, and fingers swiftly entered him, twisting and turning as more lube got added, some squirted directly into his hole. The squishy, sloppy sounds still caused a flutter of embarrassment, even given his present position. 

A blunt pressure stretched him wide, Will sliding in easy as he pleased. And he did please. Hannibal almost spoke words, which was a definite no-no, but instead devolved into desperate moans as every thrust from Will pushed him into the wet, clinging embrace of the breeding bench, the unrelenting sensation drawing his orgasm out within minutes. 

Not that that stopped his owner, oh no, Will kept going, a growl in his throat, fingers digging into Hannibal’s shoulders. The additional stimulation, of his prostate, of his penis, of the infernal edge of pain where Will had marked him, had another orgasm building, slower, bigger, and when it hit, he whined like the bitch Will had made him into. 

Will’s thrusts turned jerky, hard, three more and he held himself still, fingers etching bruises into Hannibal’s flesh even as his release flooded into Hannibal, every little pulse easily felt by Hannibal’s sensitive, well-fucked hole. 

Will laughed as he pulled out, and Hannibal flinched, but held back a yelp. “That was amazing. You’re such a good boy. Although...aw, pup, it looks like you’re going to need another bath. But a sponge bath this time, I think. I’ll go get it. You wait here.” He swatted Hannibal’s left butt cheek on his way out.

Hannibal’s head hung low as Will walked away from him, sides heaving for breath and the ticklish trickle of come leaking out of him the only thing keeping him company until Will returned. In the meantime, he had little choice but to wait for his master, and to cultivate the curiously satisfied warmth that he had, indeed, been a good boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
